


Luminescence

by mxxnpetals



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxxnpetals/pseuds/mxxnpetals
Summary: Luna is a snow elf who is sent to retrieve her childhood friend, Vincent, from his swift escape from the royal guards. At the expense of her own position in the royal guard, she must go through multiple trials, exposing herself to the real world and the harsh reality that not everything ends up okay. No matter what she endures, Luna has to ask herself one looming question: will she be okay with what will happen?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Luminescence

> " _I'm sorry, Luna. I have to do this._ "

Luna's mind replayed the events that unfolded the night before.

* * *

Around moonhigh, Vincent began his personal reprisal, which he began by burning the bridges with those he cared about the most-- that meant his bond with Luna had to be severed, in order for her to not get hurt or involved in his affairs. Personally, Luna didn't take too kindly to that idea. 

"Vincent, stop fucking around," she shouted, leaping after him on the rooftops of the frozen city.

The two had grown up as best friends after Vincent had been found wandering into the snow elf territory, half-dead and only 12 years old. The man turned to face his childhood friend hesitantly, the clouds softly leaking moonlight on their faces. 

"Luna," he whispered, "I _have_ to do this. The more you hang onto me, the more it hurts both of us."

Luna spat at his feet and raised her face to his. "This is definitely the dumbest thing you've done, Vince." She grabbed his coat and yanked him to face her. "Please, just turn yourself in. I can get you out _in a legal way_."

He paused, almost giving into her soft tone. _No,_ he thought to himself, _I have to do this. I have to make her hate me to get what I need_.

"Why would I turn myself in? So you can get that little bonus you've been absolutely _dying_ for? I don't think so, frostbite. I can't believe you would go this low for some stupid _paycheck_." The words almost blew Luna off the roof. Frustration began to bubble underneath her skin.

"Vincent, I'm your _friend_. I care about you, and burning down half the city and leaving isn't something you would do without a reason. Just... just _talk_ to me!" She yelled, tears beginning to trickle down her cold cheeks.

Vincent huffed, treading towards the elf girl. He embraced her closely, the vibrations of her sobs muffled into his coat.

"Please, don't go," she whispered tenderly. He lifted her chin to face him, tears beginning to form on his own cheeks. Luna began to feel weaker, growing soft at the sight of Vincent.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I have to do this." Her vision blurred and darkened as she lost consciousness. 

* * *

Luna sat up urgently, her ears ringing. The grip on her wrist tightened suddenly.

"Hey, hey, kiddo." A warm voice calmed her back down.

Opening her eyes, she saw that she had ended up in the infirmary room yet again.

The walls were simply flattened wood accompanied by gray stone floors. On each of the walls, paintings of main kingdoms on the north, east, south, and west walls respectively, according to which kingdom was where on the world map. 

_Dad is here_ , Luna noticed. Sitting up cautiously, he turned towards her attentively.

A wave of intense emotions hit Luna all at once again as she tried to explain her failure. _All for my stupid best friend,_ she thought reluctantly, gripping the lumpy bedsheets.

"I tried to catch him, but I-" Luna choked up at the memory of Vincent hugging her to knock her out, using her to get away.

She was cut off by a warm hug. Her dad always smelled like the coffee the pair share in the mornings and the pine forests behind her house, comforting her almost instantaneously.

It was always nice to have someone love you, no matter what. 

Pulling away from her and inhaling heavily, Luna’s father rubbed his pale, wide hands over his mouth, as if he was searching for something encouraging to tell his distraught daughter. 

"Luna, you did your best." Her father argued. She shook her head, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. 

She looked down towards the nightstand. Empty. No visitors except for dad, huh?

"No," She mumbled. Luna was furious at herself, at Vincent, and at the Royal Guard and other Snow Elves that neglected him.

Just because Vincent was an elemental human, he was different, and clearly had learned a lot about the real and very cruel world before he reached the age of 13; he was mocked, ignored, shunned, and the children followed the adults lead in the emotional torture as well.

The Royal Guard is an organization to protect the city and the King or Queen, and the members are supposed to be some of the most elite in their respective fields. For some odd reason, no Royal Guards showed up to assist Luna in her pursuit. 

"No, I didn't do my best," She said gently. "I have to redeem myself by hunting down Vincent alone. You know it's the rules of the Royal Guard." 

Luna’s face slowly dropped, realizing that she _has_ to leave her father, the only blood-related family she has left, in order to complete this mission. Her eyes flickered over to her father, filled with concern. 

Her father was already gripping his dark green coat tightly, looking away from her to conceal his emotions from being out in the open to her. Dad always did this when something serious came up...

Luna smiled softly. "Hey, I'll be careful." 

He gently cupped Luna's face with his hand. "You better be, or I'm coming for you in the afterlife, Moonlight." Luna's father smiled weakly before starting to go out the door. _He's definitely nervous for me_ , Luna thought.

"By the way, the caretakers said you should be out in a day. Get some rest, you'll need it." He said with concern stuck in his voice. 

The door shut, leaving Luna alone with her overactive thoughts.

_Okay, so the Royal Guard says that in order to redeem a failed capture, the person that failed to capture the target must go out and contain them, and only then may they come back and once again be accepted into the Royal Guard_ , Luna planned.

Old Snow Elf traditions are deeply rooted into the culture that surrounds the kingdom. If someone disagrees with or tries to change tradition, that person becomes an outcast, and usually they die.

Luna gulped nervously. She really didn't want to catch Vincent because she was weak compared to him, but she also doesn't want to deal with the consequences of not following tradition. If she couldn’t change it, why not just go along with it for now?

Eventually, her eyes grew heavy and her sight grew blurry, signaling her that she needs to get rest, like her father suggested she do. Pulling the hospital pillow closer to her chest, she fell asleep once again; only this time, she was missing something in her soul. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work on the site after reading countless works over the years. I hope you all like it, and feel free to leave constructive criticism, kudos, compliments, anything! :)


End file.
